Plastic speaker baskets may be used to reduce weight and provide a low cost structure for certain speaker applications. Typically, plastic speaker baskets are molded directly over a metallic speaker shellpot, and then the rest of the speaker components are assembled in relation to the shellpot. However, the shellpot geometry often changes based on the design of the speaker assembly. Accordingly, new tooling, such as a new mold or mold detail, must be produced for each shellpot design, as well as each set of production tooling. As such, supporting multiple speaker designs can significantly increase manufacturing cost and complexity.
Some previous designs have accomplished attaching the shellpot to the plastic basket using either a twist lock design and/or using an adhesive to bond the shellpot to the plastic speaker basket. Although such designs allow the attachment of any of multiple shellpots to a common plastic basket, these designs may have insufficient durability for some applications. Further, a twisting or locking detail may lead to increased tooling complexity and manufacturing issues.